Temporary Fairy tale
by aisuru Aki
Summary: This is an alternate ending of the book in Jane's point of view.


Temporary Fairy Tale By Alanna Thatcher

A Alternate ending Chapter of Catcher in the rye.

_Happily ever after never lasts, but one can hope for a temporary fairytale…_

Temporary Fairy Tale

By Alanna Thatcher

I walked down the halls of Pencey Prep, the previous conversation played repeatedly in my head.

_Flashback_

"_Did you hear? The Cawfield boy ran away last night!"_

_ "I know! Personally I'm kind of glad he's gone; I mean he was a bit creepy."_

_ "I agree. But what I wonder is why would he run away after he was kicked out? There's no point is there?"_

_ "Maybe he was afraid his parents would disown him!!" The girls laughed; unaware of my presence behind the wall. Unable to stand this, I walked away._

_Flashback_

It was a shock, finding out that my childhood friend and longtime crush attended the same school as me, and an even bigger shock, learning that he not only got expelled, but he ran away as well. I wiped the tears that brimmed my eyes as I quickened my pace.

It wasn't fair! I missed the good ol' days when Holden and I would play checkers. He used to laugh at me for putting all my kings in the back row. Little did he know that I did that for no surgical purpose, but to have him tease me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach at his laughs and my skin burned where he touched me. At this memory, my voice brought up an odd, strangled cackle and a boy walking by me glanced at me worriedly before walking a little faster; no doubt trying to get away from me as fast as possible.

I continued to walk down the hall to my dorm room. Upon reaching it, I walked in and locked the door before falling onto my bed. I didn't even bother turning on the lights or changing. The tears that threatened to fall earlier spilled down my face and onto the pillow. My heart ached for comfort I did not want from anyone other than Holden.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, the morning sun was streaming in through the window and onto my face. I reluctantly opened my eyes. They were stiff and sore from sleeping straight after crying. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my thumb, trying to soften my hard eyelids. I blinked a couple of times. I looked out the window and onto the school courtyard below it. Some boys were out having a snowball fight- none were Holden.

Looking back into the dorm room, I realized that my roommate, Samantha, had not returned from her date the previous night. I sighed. Samantha was a tart she was hardly ever here at night. Instead, she chose to spend the night with a different boy each night. I got up and retrieved a clean set of clothes and padded over to the bathroom. Once in the small cleaning cubicle, I dumped my clothes onto the floor and turned the shower on. I undressed as I waited for the shower to warm up. When it had, I happily stepped into it. As the hot water hit my skin, it seemed as if it washed away all my worries. I stayed there until all the hot water was used and only cold water came out.

A lot of things went through my head while in the showers. In the end, I decided on what I would do. I speed dressed, not even bothering to dry my hair, and ran into the room, started throwing necessities into a small bag and rushed down the stairs and out of the school.

……………………….

It was now night. Without thinking, I ran away from pencey prep and ended up in New York. I walked down the still partying streets to an old run down inn. I was loaded but I wanted to save the money I had.

The inn was small; with only two floors. The rooms were even smaller and there were cracks in the wall and possible mice holes. The ceiling was stained from rain leaking in and the bed looked like a feather more weight would break it. There was no loo, yet the whole building stunk of piss.

I gloomily walked over to a rotting wooden chair and sat on it. I wonder if Holden was having a better time then me. I don't know what brought me to run away and I was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea-

CRACK!!!

The chair broke, bringing me to the floor with it. I landed painfully on my bum, with a possible bruise forming there. "ow…" I muttered irritably, rubbing my bum where it hit the cold stone floor. I glared at the broken pieces. This was horrible! I couldn't stand another minute of this! Tears threatened to spill again and I wiped them away angrily. I finally got the sense to get off the floor and went to lie on the bed. The pillow was hard and the blanket was stiff but I didn't care; I was too tired to. I was about to let sleep overpower me when I heard a voice that I had been dreaming of hearing since I ran away.

"For Christ sakes! This place is _**filthy**_!" _Holden_. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door, wrenching it open with as much force as I could muster. I stared at those beautiful brown orbs; Holden's surprised eyes stared back at me. We stood there, staring at each other for a while until Holden finally managed splutter out, "J...J… Jane!?"

"Hi…" I breathed out. I couldn't believe it! I had the worst time in my life looking for him and just when I was about to give up, god granted me my only wish. My face probably had a stupid grin. "Holden.." I couldn't help it, without a second thought, I jumped forward and closed the space between us and kissed him fiercely. He didn't react at first, but responded after processed what was going on. I kept my eyes open at first but closed them after I made sure that this kiss wasn't one sided. His lips were rough and cold but they fit perfectly with mine. I reached my hands up and wrapped them around his neck just as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We finally had to break apart for air. We panted, trying to regain our breath, as we both stared at each other and grinned stupidly.

"I missed you." Our thoughts were said aloud in unison before we brought our heads together for another kiss. In hope, we will live our lives together and play checkers- me putting all my kings in the back row and Holden laughing at me happily- together until we grow old. Our love for each other will, with any luck, never come to an end. It's not that corrupt love people have; it's pure, genuine… nice.

After we broke our second kiss, I stood on my toes so that I could whisper in my beloved Holden's ear,

"… I love you, Holden. Until my world ends, I will always love you." And he smiled at me and told me,

"Definitely not a phony." with a wink and he laughed as a blush crept up my face.

_1-10 epilogue_

_**1**__ year later, I graduated from pencey prep and Holden and I bought ourselves a cabin in the woods._

_**2**__ years later, we finished the renovations on the house_

_**3**__ years later, our parents found out about us._

_**4**__ years later, Holden fought his parents and sent his father to the hospital._

_**5**__ years later, Holden was emitted into a mental institute._

_**6**__ years later, He was let out._

_**7**__ years later, He and I married. _

_**8**__ years later, We had a beautiful baby boy._

_**9**__ years later, we had a beautiful baby girl._

_**10**__ years later, my world ended as they lowered Holden's coffin into the grave. Now I only live for my kids. Mine and __**Holden's**__ kids._


End file.
